Justice League/Teen Titans: Secret Legends Issue 11
"Out of Doubts" is the 12th issue and 11th chapter of Justice League/Teen Titans: Secret Legends. Characters Featured Characters * Batman / Bruce Wayne (Flashback and Main Story) * Terra / Tara Markov (Flashback and Main Story) Supporting Characters * Justice League (Flashback and Main Story) ** Aquaman / Arthur Curry ** Batgirl / Barbara Gordon ** Blue Beetle / Jaime Reyes *** Scarab ** Flash / Barry Allen ** Geo-Force / Brion Markov ** Green Lantern Corps *** Aya *** Hal Jordan *** Guy Gardner *** John Stewart *** Kyle Rayner *** Lana Lang ** Martian Manhunter / J'onn J'onzz ** Shazam *** Billy Batson ** Stargirl / Courtney Whitmore ** Star Sapphire Corps *** Carol Ferris *** Ruby the Red Fox ** Supergirl / Kara Zor-El ** Vixen / Mari Jiwe McCabe ** Winter Star / Caitlin Snow ** Wonder Woman / Diana of Themyscira * Knights of Rao (Flashback and Main Story) ** Alpha Wolf / Milo Chaves ** Blue Lantern / Collin Hill ** Catgirl / Carrie Kelley ** Emerald / Dionne Stewart ** Indigo Lantern / Amber Lang ** New Gaia / Delilah Raymond Snow ** Omega Knight / Jason Burke ** Static / Virgil Hawkings ** Sun-Rose / Esperanza Del Rey ** Toymaster / Hiro Okamura * Lois Lane * Caitlin Fairchild * Delia Quinzel (single appearance) Villains * Harley Quinn / Dr. Harley Quinzel * Red Hood / Jason Todd ** Scarlet / Sasha (first appearance) * Mad Hatter / Jervis Tetch (first appearance) * Joker (Flashback and Main Story) (comatose) * Vandal Savage (mentioned only) * Ra's al Ghul (mentioned only) ** Unnamed Former Lieutenant * Enchantress (cameo; shadowed) Other Characters * Blue Lantern Corps ** Arisia Rrab (Flashback only) ** Brother Warth (Flashback only) ** Oreo the Hawk (Flashback only) ** Mala (Flashback only) ** Saint Walker (Flashback only) ** Solovar (Flashback and only) ** Superman / Clark Kent / Kal-El (Flashback only) Premise Filled with higher confidence following their encounter with Lois Lane, Terra and her Knights of Rao decided to trust in the Justice League's help with their goal to bring tyrants to justice. While the two superhero factions worked together to overcome new threats, Harley Quinn tried everything to help with the Joker's seemly impossible recovery from the Knights of Rao's attack on him. But what price did she have to pay for helping the psychopath who never really loved anything but himself? The answer could only be found by Red Hood. But did he grant Harley that answer for what she and the Joker committed together? Plot Terra is having a walk in the Watchtower while speaking to Batman, who expresses his support for her by assuring her that her friends have been taught well about what they need to complete their objective and they do not need to hide from the Justice League like they still need to hide from Vandal Savage. Scene shifts to the rest of the Knights of Rao (having been given a new sense of purpose and confidence after Lois Lane's supportfollowing the ending of Thinking Positive for them) calmly working alongside the members of the Justice League to overcome new threats. The heroes also work to undo what remains from the schemes of the World's Tyrants to insure there are no evidences or witnesses to prove to Savage that the Knights exist. Elsewhere, Harley Quinn is sitting beside the Joker (who is being hospitalized by Mad Hatter still in comatose after the Knights of Rao crippled him''Justice League/Teen Titans Chronicles: Dawn of Freedom'' and Enter the Knights and under critical condition, but alive). To Harley's dismay, Mad Hatter is unable to revive the Joker and claims that the Joker spent so many days in comatose without the reluctant doctors in Arkham to treat him that his recovery is seemly impossible. Harley loses hope until she hears from a former lieutenant of Ra's al Ghul that she can still revive the Joker with a piece of the Lazarus Pits. Unbeknownst to them, Batman and Terra overhear the conversation from a hidden Spy Drone in the prison cells and, knowing that the waters from the Lazarus Pits will result in more disastrous effects, decide to do something about it. In the middle of the night, Harley manages to escape her prison cell and goes on to find answers about who in Gotham City possesses the secret to access the Pits. She also begins to hear of rumors that Batman's second Robin (who became the Red Hood after being corrupted by the Lazarus Pits) knows where to find the Pit. She draws Red Hood's attention in Crime Alley by kidnapping his sidekick Scarlet. After a short fight, Red Hood reluctantly agrees to guide Harley to the Pit, but warns him that there may be consequences of which even Harley herself will regret, though Harley is too ambitious to accept this advice. Batman and Terra discreetly give chase while making up plans to stop Harley from reaching the Pit. They unexpectedly get help from a woman who claims to know Harley "better than even the Joker himself ever did", and Batman and Terra pay attention. After a long way to go, Harley finally reaches the area of the Lazarus Pit. However, she cannot access the area until she proves her worthiness. She is advised by the elderly keeper of the Pit that, to do so, she must sacrifice someone she loves other than just the Joker. Just then, the woman who came to Batman and Terra (latter revealed to be Harley's sister Delia) comes by to have Harley give up her quest. Too in love with the Joker to quit her objective however, Harley refuses and tearfully sacrifices Delia by dropping her off her tower to her death, to which she is earned access to the Pit. Just as she is about to leave with a bottle containing some of the Pit's water, Harley is ambushed by Batman and Terra. After a short fight, Batman smashes the bottle containing the Lazarus water while Terra destroys the Pit (which Batman confirmed as the last one active). Disillusioned that she ran all this way (and also took her own sister's life) for nothing, Harley finally surrenders and returns to the Joker's cell in Arkham, but she still refuses to forgive the Knights of Rao for having brought this on (and even less for having hurt the Joker). As Harley is taken in, however, it turns out that Delia is still alive and that Harley only killed a Elemental decoy created by Terra while the keeper of the Pits turns out to be the Martian Manhunter in disguise; all of this was part of Batman's plan to stop Harley from turning the Joker into something far worse by trying to revive him. Though pleased to have helped the heroes, Delia is still saddened that she could not reform Harley, who proved to actually love the Joker more than she ever loved anyone in her life, even her own sister (and any family relative she ever knew). Delia decides to move away from Gotham while she also expresses gratitude to the Knights of Rao for having made their quest of humiliating tyrants pretty reasonable. As Delia leaves, Terra feels hopeful that everyone in the world may think hers and her teammates' cause reasonable as well, to much Batman claims that they will in time. While she wonders if the Joker is actually near to death, Batman is certain that he is, not because of Knights' actions, but because of something else... something far worse. A close-up reveals a shadowed figure inside a containment cell in the Project Cadmus facility of Midway City with its eyes igniting energy light.Hostile Crisis References Category:JLA/TT Secret Legends